


Loving Nonetheless

by LadyHatake



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bertholdt in a Suit and Tie, Bright Mornings, Domestic Bliss, F/M, Fully Clothed Bertl, Iced Tea and Blowjobs, Modern AU, PWP, Sleeping Bertl, Smut, Soft-dom!Bertholdt, Squirter!Reader, Titty Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 09:43:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19248640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHatake/pseuds/LadyHatake
Summary: Arriving home from a short trip visiting friends provides an opportunity to appreciate your cute and admittedly perfect fiancé. [Shameless smut with a bit of fluff.]





	Loving Nonetheless

**Author's Note:**

> Not necessarily a love story, but loving nonetheless. :)

Sighing in relief, you planted yourself on one high-seated kitchen chair and sipped daintily at a glass of iced tea. Thank goodness you'd had the foresight to make a pitcher of it the day prior. 

A wedge of lemon and some ice, and it tasted as wonderful and refreshing as ever— you weren't sure you'd have had the energy to brew anything fresh in that moment, let alone wait for it to cool afterward. But this was good. 

You'd left the day before for a formal outing with a few friends, while your boyfriend— no, your _fiancé_ , wonderful, beautiful, completely lovable _fiancé_ , had been asked to come into work on very short notice. Apparently, it had been urgent, and Bertholdt had been a bit disappointed to have had to stay behind as well. You'd been eager to see him from the time the day visit had ended yesterday, so after a quick shower at your friend Jean's loft that morning, you'd sped your way back to your house in the beautiful back country. 

You really weren't one for extensive shopping, but you did happen to pick up a few garments (maybe unnecessarily) for your other half, and couldn't wait to see how they'd look on him. Even without the actual experience of seeing him, you still held the knowledge of how handsome he'd be. Especially in those new slacks....while all that time in the military had ultimately failed to give him a rear for miles, it was still very nice to look at. 

Speaking of his hot ass....

"Bertl?" You called, taking off your blazer and throwing it carelessly over the back of your chair as you made you way down the hall to your shared bedroom, low heels hitting the floorboards quietly in the wake of the silent house. "Beerrttlll..." 

Sliding open the door, which had been half shut, you paused in surprise, and then smiled softly with an adoring light in your eyes as you gazed upon your soon-to-be husband. After a moment, you entered the room quietly, careful not to accidentally kick anything aside. 

Settling down on your knees atop a lush royal blue throw rug, you smiled at the adorable sight of your sleeping fiancé. Bertholdt's full lips were parted, his face serene and carefree in slumber. One strong, tan arm had been outstretched to the side, the other thrown over his mop of black hair, with his legs bent over the edge of the bed; overall a very vanilla sleeping position for him, considering. 

The thing that struck you as odd, though, was the fact that he still donned the majority of his clothing. Still dressed to the nines in his silky emerald tie and shiny black shoes, it appeared as though he'd come straight home after work, taken off his jacket and then had fallen asleep before he'd even sat down. Even his phone wasn't put away and plugged in as usual, but had been tucked under one broad knee, the device just barely hanging onto the bed.

You'd had plans just to climb into bed for a few hours and maybe do something special for lunch. Seeing how peacefully he slept, it would've still seemed like a good idea, but now...

You smirked, reaching up and unbuckling his belt while trying your best not to wake him; but that would've been hard to do regardless. On weekends, and without an alarm to wake him up, Bertl tended to sleep like a rock. 

Once you'd gotten his belt and zipper pulled away, it was a simple feat to pull down his black dress pants and admire the slight bulge in his boxers. You ran a finger lightly over the bulge and smiled, pleased, when the gentle giant twitched in his sleep. Usually, your adorable fiancé would sport a bit of a morning erection– something you never failed to tease him about and make him blush. 

You pulled his boxers down to his upper thighs and eyed his half-hard cock shamelessly, licking your lips. Just like that, he had gone from sweet and adorable to sexy and mouth-watering in under ten seconds. 

God he was perfect. 

Bertholdt awoke slowly, and quite confused; feeling that something was wrong. This was _not_ how he usually woke up feeling; but if something was wrong, why did it feel...so _good_? Opening his mouth to let out a breathy moan, he blinked in the afternoon sunlight and shifted on the bed– then moaned unexpectedly when he felt his fucking _hard_ cock thrust shallowly into something warm and pliant. Gasping slightly, he looked down and was surprised and pleased with the sweet, erotic sight that met his warm eyes. 

Bertholdt sat up just a bit more, leaning on an elbow for support to better see your sultry expression and your inviting body. There was his beautiful fiancée, dressed impeccably, and so professionally in a silky blouse that looked amazing on your figure; modest yet classy, and accenting the feminine curves of your body in all the right ways. He couldn't see very well from his positioning, but knew that a simple, dark pencil skirt probably covered your hips and thighs down to your knees. 

"Ah....good morning." Bertholdt panted, open mouthed and cute, and grunted slightly in uncontrolled pleasure when you closed your eyes and pulled back to suckle gently at the underside of his cock with your lips and tongue. 

"Good morning, yourself." You chuckled teasingly, staring up at him as you ran the flat of your tongue from the base of his sex to the tip, where you gave it a soft flick for good measure. Bertholdt's hands fisted in the sheets on either side of his body and his hips thrusted up ever so slightly, evidently seeking more but being a gentleman. 

"Mm..." Bertholdt squeezed his eyes closed and bit his lip, leaning back once more and pulling a pillow under his head in the process. He'd never been much of a talker while receiving head, but if the little catching breaths of his and the small movements of his hips were anything to go by, then you thought he must've been happy. 

"I'm sorry I got in so late, baby." You said conversationally after pulling back with a wet sound, beginning to unbutton the top few decorative buttons of your blouse. "I should've called again last night when I got held up in Trost." 

"No, it wasn't a...problem." Your fiancé sighed in what might've been relief or disappointment as you let up on the pleasure you were inflicting on him; in all his life, he'd never been with anyone who made him feel the way you did. "I knew you were okay, you were with Mikasa, after all....still, I probably should've called to check in as well, but I fell asleep as soon as I got home."

"It's okay." You sat back as Bertl sat up and leaned forward to unlace his shoes and place them neatly under the bed— hard cock still protruding and bobbing slightly in the warm air. Meanwhile, you were ridding yourself of your bra and its cursed underwire, sighing in relief as you pulled your breasts from their confinement. But you left the blouse on. So when Bertholdt looked up at you once more with wide eyes, it was to the welcoming sight of your velvety, perky nipples peaking out of the gap in your silky garment. "Maybe there's a way...you can make it up to me?" 

"Oh god, yes." Was the answer as your fiancé scooted back on the bed further and invited you up with him. You took his offered hands and climbed on the bed, however pushing him back and shaking a finger in his face when his suddenly wet lips came too close to your chest. 

"Ah. ah." You grinned playfully, feeling a certain tiredness at the back of your mind but wanting his body more. "I said 'make it up' not 'do all of the work'. You can just sit back and relax, baby. I want to show you how much I appreciate you."

"Huh?" Bertholdt blinked in question but soon after smiled and gave a light laugh. "That's silly, _______. I know how much you love me." 

"Just let me." You smiled and pulled your breasts from the gap in your blouse, standing up once more and hiking up the material before unbuttoning your skirt and shimmying it all the way down. 

You heard your other half sigh, and felt him reach out to slide a hand down your back, stroking briefly down the crevice of your ass and in between your legs. Though it sent a spark of electricity warming your nether regions, you pulled away and winked at him before getting on your knees once more. 

"Baby, you'll hurt your knees." Bertholdt gave you a sympathetic look, though he stilled when you grabbed a small bottle of lube from the nightstand near the head of the four-poster. There was really only a few things the two of you used it for: tit-fucking, nipple play or anal. All three of which excited Bertholdt to no end, and made his still-rock-hard erection throb. 

"Don't worry Bertl, I won't be down here for long." You smiled deviously as you pumped a bit of lube, just enough, between your two perky breasts. "Just long enough to get you leaking." 

"Mm, I'm already half way there." Bertl bit his lip and scooted a bit further to the end of the bed, waiting and finally closing his eyes as the tip of his cock slid between the two soft, fleshy mounds. It may not have been as tight as your dripping sex, but it was wet, warm and soft...and..."Yeesss...."

It was always something he never knew he needed, up until that point when you had your tits squeezing his cock— the word "tits" making him almost uncomfortably warm in the face, so you made sure to use it in front of friends as frequently as possible. Groaning, he tipped his head back, and then jerked a bit when you tucked your chin and licked teasingly at the his tip every time it appeared between your cleavage, causing him to twitch and hum with every other slide. Up and down, applying firm pressure...basically, this was just one more way you could worship your significant other's sexy body and get a full view of his face while doing so. It helped as well that he seemed to enjoy the perverted action just as much as you.

A couple minutes more of this, and Bertholdt, bless his heart, beckoned you up onto the bed with him, probably not wanting you to hurt your knees on the hard floor. Pouting slightly, you let your dripping chest drop from your hands and instead leaned forward to swallow him down one more time, bobbing your head several times and moaning around the hard length, hardly being able to wait to have it between your thighs. 

"Hhah....baby, please....ah!" Bertholdt panted, thrusting up minutely into your willing mouth. "Mmm, fuck...let me..." 

Gazing up at his closed eyes under tense brows, and his mouth that had fallen open in ecstasy, you hummed a pleased sound and let his cock slip free of your lips with a wet slide. Grinning like the brat you were, you let him pull you up to height and plant a big, wet kiss on your lips before he leaned down to take one nipple into his hot mouth. 

"Ahh..." You panted, squirming but immensely pleased at the sensation suddenly rushing through your body; you guessed he'd been waiting to do that since you'd opened those first few buttons on your blouse. "Bertholdt...oh!" 

"I need you." Bertholdt moaned, licking a line up between your tits and gathering some raspberry-flavored slick before attacking the other nipple, and you tangled your fingers in his shaggy hair. Your clit throbbed at the feeling of his mouth on one of your most intimate areas, feeling his teeth scrape lightly and intentionally around your now abused nipple. Mouth open, gnawing gently at the sensitive nubs, he set your nerves on fire and wracked unbelievable arousal through your much smaller body. 

"Fuck...please." Biting your bottom lip, you pushed your chest into his face further, hearing _and_ feeling him moan hungrily as you took one of his large hands and placed it on just the outside of your panties. Chuckling briefly, Bertl wasted no time in stroking over the wetness of the material and making you tremble. 

"Bertholdt!" You complained, trying to push against his hand and finally feel those careful fingers where you wanted it most. Jutting your lip out a bit, you huffed, and decided to put a little pleading into your voice, saying, "Touch me..." 

"I am." Was the quietly cheeky reply, before a complete, full hand reached suddenly down your ass and inside of the material, grabbing a hold of one firm cheek and making you jump with an exclamation of surprise. You were about to teasingly reprimand him, scandalized, before he reached even further, pushing your panties to the side and fingering the rim of your slick entrance with the tip of a long finger. 

Overcome with want, you pushed back and moaned, reaching a hand down to stroke a few of your own fingers over your clit, feeling a new wave of wetness saturate the fabric covering your sex. Impossibly turned on, your hips shivered at the touch of your fingers and Bertholdt captured your lips. You felt his cock bob hotly against your cheeks in arousal before he laid back on the bed and bodily turned you around, pulling your still-clothed core up to his face. 

Moaning at the sight of your just _barely_ covered sex, the man pinched the fabric together in the place it covered your slit, as well as the more narrow piece covering your asshole and slowly dragged it back and forth, making you squirm. Bertholdt knew that the material would be soaked, rubbing directly against your clit, and just appreciated the way you trembled for a few moments. Then, he pulled the small garment away from your folds, deciding to delve right in and make you squeal.

At that you did cry out, and shot up, gasping from your position spread across Bertholdt's rock hard stomach. 

"Oh....yeeeahh!" You panted breathily, moving your hips unintentionally against his assaulting mouth, first suckling gently at your clit before moving to your entrance to tease it. " _Bertholdt..._ "

Meanwhile, your fiancé kept up the assault on your flushed pleasure-center, using two fingers to stroke along either side of your clit tantilizingly. Pleasure shooting through every nerve the tiny nub had to offer, you trembled and struggled to regain your motor functions; feeling Bertholdt thrust up into the hand now circled around his thick cock. God, that was sexy, and he knew you loved when he (in any way) asserted himself over your smaller, feminine physique. 

Feeling him thrust his strong hips into your grip once more, you raised your head in preparation to begin sucking him off, but instead squealed as his mouth moved back to your clit.

"Wait..." You struggled to move your hips away from his face, but Bertholdt wasn't having it, and instead wrapped an arm around your waist, keeping you there, his face pressed against your glistening core. "Not...fair! Bertl...! I can't—"

He chuckled, and you lay your head back down on the inside of his tanned hip helplessly. You were truly dripping now, and you could feel your sex flooding with wetness without consent– making heat rise in a delicate pink flush across your face. Whimpering, you stroked his hard rod and saw a bit of precum shoot from the tip as you shuddered on top of him, feeling an orgasm rapidly approaching. 

"Damn you're hot, baby." Bertholdt moaned, not seeming to mind in the least that his lips, chin and neck were slowly being drenched in your bodily fluids. Blushing terribly, as you always did in this position, you struggled once more to get away from his wicked tongue and stroking fingers.

"Bertl!" You complained, breath hitching. "I want to...to come on your– _ah_!" 

Squeezing your walls around the suddenly intruding fingers was definitely _not_ the best idea, because it only increased the pressure on your g-spot that much, and sent a wave of lightning-like ecstasy through your body. Gasping, you trembled and then squealed in arousal, feeling those long fingers pressing deliciously against your inner walls. Hearing your fiancé curse in what you knew was lust, you finally found the strength to pull away, climbing over his body to rest somewhere between his legs. Defiantly, you kept your lower half completely still and looked back at him with an expression that was half pleasure-filled and half annoyed. 

"You..." You swallowed, struggling to control yourself, crawling further and trying to turn around without rubbing your thighs together too much. "I wanted to make you come first, you jerk." 

"Come here, baby." Bertholdt beckoned you over with two fingers, the sight oddly lewd and reminding you of when those fingers had been inside you, just moments ago. "I need your body around my cock. Now." 

"Wait! Ah!" You protested as he grabbed you by the hips, the threat of orgasm still thrumming torturously between your legs. Just as you found yourself falling over the edge, you felt Bertholdt enter you in one swift movement. 

The single thrust sent a shaky exclamation of surprise and rapture from your lips— three more in quick succession as well as gentle fingers stroking just barely on either side of your clitoris sent you barreling toward orgasm with all the force of a tidal wave. Rumbling a pleased groan deep in his throat, Bertholdt loomed over you, waiting out your climax with you as your soft but tight walls trembled around him. 

"There you go, honey." Bertl kissed in between your shoulder blades as you panted and squirmed from your first orgasm of the day. "Got to come around my cock, just like you wanted." 

"Mm..." You whimpered a half aroused, half embarrassed noise as he stopped thrusting and instead slid out, knowing to give you a moment to recover. For all his tendencies to get bashful around people, and practically fainting at the thought of public speaking, he was surprisingly dominant when it came to sex; though it hadn't been that way in the beginning. 

You groaned, biting your lip as you felt long, large fingers at your entrance again, stretching a bit and reaching inside to stroke your g-spot. Jerking a gasp, you tried to close your legs against the feeling of new fluids rushing to the surface, but were stopped by one strong knee and a firm hand. 

"Mmm, so wet..." Was the response to your actions as Bertl shifted, the words somehow spoken right against your clit. You trembled as those fingers found your spot again— jerking down and back in rapid movements, and quickly, almost violently, building an orgasm. 

"Fuck!" You cried, sitting up suddenly from your bowed position, unable to keep still but unable to truly move as his crooking fingers drew whimpers, full-body trembles and even more sex-fluids from your wanton body. "Nnn.....yes! Y-Yes! Oh....fuck...!" 

"There it is..." Bertl growled, and you snuck a peek under your body, between your jiggling breasts to see a small torrent of juices fall from your spasming sex to the bedsheets below. Orgasm hit at the same time, and your eyes rolled back as you fell back to the bed, ass in the air and at the mercy of your fiancé's stroking fingers. "Just needed the right spot..."

"Hah-ah!!" You practically sobbed, and gasped loudly as you felt another release rapidly building, encouraged forcefully by his rapidly stroking fingers. Again? How could you come _again_ , so quickly? "Oh...God..."

Then, just before you could explode in sensation a third time, you were picked up by the hips and hauled into his lap. Bertholdt, the jerk, kissed the side of your neck, biting lightly before slamming you down onto his leaking cock, facing away from him. Stunned for a moment, you're mouth simply hung open...and then you came. Hard. 

"Look, honey." Bertl whispered through your seemingly never-ending orgasm, pointing just ahead at your full-length oval mirror, facing the bed you two occupied. "Look at how _fucking hot_ you are."

You were too gone for words, but turned an unhealthy shade of red at seeing your own lewd expression, legs spread wide and sex dripping, being pounded into rapidly by your sexy fiancé. Bertl's hair was by now matted with sweat and other fluids, and his shirt was crumpled, but other than that he appeared to be almost completely dressed, except for his cock, which was reaching places inside you only he'd ever known— he was huge. 

"Ooh...." Bertholdt moaned, suddenly going harder, making his hips clap roughly against your ass with the force of his thrusts. Tipping his head forward, he bit gently at your neck, fondling your breasts with his large hands, almost completely enveloping them and making you feel very warm. "I dunno how I lasted this long..."

"You were supposed to come first." You panted, reaching behind you to grab at his hair, at his now damp and crumpled button-up, anything that was his. 

"I gonna come now." Bertl rumbled, thrusting up, up and up until you cried out, squeezing your eyes closed at the feeling of his perfect cock hitting that pleasurable barrier inside you. "Baby, I'm gonna come inside you."

You had no response but to simply whimper and hold on for the ride. Underneath you, his firm, powerful legs kept you suspended and kept your pliant, gripping channel at his disposal. Feeling another orgasm building, causing your muscles to flutter around him, you heard Bertholdt give a sudden moan as though caught off-guard. At the sound of surprised pleasure from your fiancé you cried out brokenly and your eyes rolled back a little, overcome with the feeling of his perfect cock fucking the orgasm out of you. Literally fucking it to full bloom, and you felt a rush of wetness drip down to his taut trousers, some of it even splashing up towards your stomach and onto the floor.

"Fuck, baby, can I–" Bertholdt grunted, surely feeling his own release coming to a peak, hips stuttering as he chased his climax. "Please?! Can I come inside?" 

"...Yeah..." You breathe, smiling into his shoulder at the urgency in his voice. Silly of him. Where else would you have him come at this point? Nuzzling into his damp, tanned neck, you placed a kiss there. "Inside, baby, all the way. I'll make it easy." 

Bertl choked then, and sucked in a deep, shuddering breath at the feeling of your walls clamping so tightly around him. Almost too tightly to move, and abruptly your sweet, sweaty giant of a fiancé found himself painting your inner walls with his orgasm. Groaning, he buried his face in your neck, clutching you close as his thrusts sped up, then slowed to almost a complete stop.

"Mmm." Bertl hummed, and thrust up a few more times, deliciously, as he slid one hand down to your now well-stimulated core. Sliding his fingers slickly through the mess of fluids, he found your clitoris– giving it a quick tease before he was stroking around your entrance gently, still biting at your neck. 

You trembled, clenching automatically and almost uncontrollably around his still-hard and slowly dripping cock, gasping softly as he brought the other hand to play with one soft nipple. Under his careful fingers, it pebbled to complete hardness in seconds. Toying with it like a delicate play-dough, he kissed along your ear and sighed contently. 

You hummed a little sound of pleasure– satisfied but still loving his touch as he continued to tease your flushed and sensitive nipples. At his careful rubbing around your currently full and stretched entrance, your walls spasmed once more around his cock, which brought a low rumble of approval from him throat. Settling down, he soon ceased his movements. Holding you close and giving your temple a kiss, he sighed deeply and rested his head on your shoulder. 

"Honey, you're still tired?" You murmured sweetly in question, smiling now at the hot, cute, adorable sight of your fiancé cuddling up to you. He must've been hot– uncomfortably so, but he'd yet to say anything. 

"Now I am." Bertl admitted sleepily. "I was awake for a second." You chuckled, stroking his hair as he hugged you close and then abruptly flopped back on the bed. 

"Hey!" You laughed, swatting at his clothed chest. "Give me a little warning!" He groaned in reply and immediately began unbuttoning his shirt, ripping his socks off and then kicking off his pants and boxers. 

"Thank god we finished when we did." He huffed, sitting up in bed, and despite having said he was tired, appearing much more lively than a second ago. "I think I was about to have a heatstroke." 

"Sorry." You chimed, smirking and not sorry at all. Nonetheless you helped him take off his tie and peel the white button-up from his damp, almost shimmering skin. Then you gave him a kiss. "Have I ever told you you're beautiful, Bert?"

Said man laughed at this and then lunged at you, bringing you down to the bed with him. "That's my line." You giggled, smiling and overall feeling very happy even as you cuddled into his hairless, drenched chest. There had been a time that the excessive moisture might've bothered you— but like all things that made up Bertholdt, you'd grown to accept and love the unique attribute.

"Feel like breakfast?" You asked, nuzzling into his neck and your handsome giant sighed in contentment, rubbing your back. 

"Going out for it sounds good." Bertholdt yawned, rubbing his jaw on the crown of your head, mussing your hair. "I hear Sasha and Connie are working on a new lunch menu for the café. Should be interesting." 

"Okay. Sounds good. We might need to go grocery shopping after anyway." You trailed a hand down his chest and his toned abdominals, making him purr. You smiled. "Someone needs a shower first." 

"That same someone also needs five more minutes of sleep." You scoffed, knowing it wouldn't just be five minutes. You allowed it however, and sat up to go wash up and get a drink. Bertl groaned as you left him, and playfully pinched one of your asscheeks as you stood up. You would've put on his shirt, if it hadn't have already been thoroughly saturated and cold. 

"Where are you going so early?" He pouted and you chuckled at the moment of childishness, something only you got to see. "Stay."

"Don't worry, I'll be back." You smiled over a robe-covered shoulder and slinked into the hallway. You were thirsty now, sweaty, hot, and in desperate need of a cool shower. The bedroom could stand to be cleaned too....but first, you were hungry. The café you frequented and it's delicious food, owned by two of your goofiest friends could wait until lunch, especially if Bertl was gonna sleep in. 

Placing a pan on one of the burners, you turned on the flame and watched a little slice of butter sizzle into a bubbly puddle. Bacon and breakfast links had already been placed on a nearby electric skillet. It was only when you were taking a drink of your refilled glass of tea that you heard footsteps approaching from the bedroom, accompanied by rustling in the cupboards behind you. Soon a pair of arms had wrapped themselves around you, placing both a bendy straw and a mini-umbrella among the ice in your drink. You grinned and leaned into his now dry, much cooler chest.

"What happened to five more minutes?" You asked teasingly.

"I couldn't let you cook alone." Bertholdt smiled back and leaned down to give you a kiss. You placed the straw at his lips when you two parted and he took a long drink before pressing another wet kiss to your forehead. "Breakfast here and then a shower sounds perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm Lady Hatake :) and I've been working on this for what I'll bet has been just under a year. I planned to post it on Valentines Day '19, but it was no where _near_ finished at that time (I start a lot of projects, take a break and then come back to them later). It's short, but I work slow, and I've taken the last few days to polish it up and work on getting it posted. Anyway, I know a lot of people aren't in the habit of commenting on a smut work, but comments are always welcome. 
> 
> Hope everyone's having a great summer! Be safe and take it easy! :D


End file.
